


Dream That Never Changes

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [59]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Causality, Leather Kink, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, angels as mostly asexual beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Yoshiki can't help but appreciate the way Sugizo pours himself into those pants. He's not the only one, either.





	Dream That Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: June 2015
> 
> I will not apologize for how this ends because I was constrained by RP canon, dangnabit!  
> In Gensou canon, angels are asexual (and agender) beings until they take a vessel. The longer they spend in a vessel, the more likely the angel is to adopt gender and sexual identities, but they still tend to be flexible on those scores, especially if they choose or are required for whatever reason to change vessels.

The only problem with being a drummer was that Yoshiki had the best seat in the house for watching Sugizo strutting across the stage in leather pants so tight they looked painted onto his body. Worse, the asshole _knew_ he looked good, playing to audience and cameras alike. Not that Yoshiki was watching him all the time or anything. But with what he _did_ see ... it was only his iron will and self-control that kept him from embarrassing himself on stage. And if he had to vent a little of his frustration into his drumming, well, not like anyone could tell.

But it made the prospect of his empty bed feel even colder when they all parted ways for the night. And a piece of him silently snarled as he watched Sugizo walk away, arm tucked around his newest boyfriend. He wanted desperately to grab Sugizo, tear him away from the pretty young mess who would break ... who was even at that moment breaking his beloved angel's heart. Four hundred years of waiting and still the torment wasn't over yet. But, for the sake of memories too precious to risk, he did nothing more than clench his fists and turn his back on the couple. Only to find Pata still standing there, watching him.

“Stubborn old man,” his friend muttered, shaking his head. “Your pride is going to be your undoing. You should have told him how you felt years ago.”

“I couldn't. I still can't,” he said, shaking his head.

“Why not? You know damn well hide-kun loved you both, you think he'd be happy seeing you like this?”

“You don't understand,” he said with a sigh. Hide was part of it, yes, but he had known that one's fate even before he had been born. Because of Sugizo and a priceless gem whose existence had only barely just been conceived. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ risk damaging the flow of time. If the universe would even allow it.

“What's to understand? You're in love with him, have been for years, maybe even decades. Why you won't just admit it....”

“I won't risk the band,” he said with another shake of his head. It was a weak lie at best when he already knew there was no risk. Pata's snort just confirmed how poor a lie it was.

“You don't want to tell him while he's happy with someone else, that's fine, admirable even. But if you don't tell him the next time he's single....”

“You're assuming there'll be a next time.” Even with all his foreknowledge, Yoshiki didn't know that. The Sugizo who had come to him back then, who had been his loving wife in both word and deed for a little over a year, had left him still intending to try to fix things with Hiro. The future past that was not yet set.

“Have you _seen_ the fetus he's dating?” Pata countered with another snort. “Of _course_ there'll be a next time. And if you don't tell him, I will.”

A snort of his own and he waved the man off, heading for his car and his empty bed. They still had another month before the foreknowledge “his” Sugizo had given him would run out. There was nothing he could do but wait and see.

~*~*~

The biggest problem with going to Lunatic Fest was having to watch Sugizo repeatedly prancing across the stage like the leather-clad manwhore he was. Aoi told himself not to watch, to focus on someone, _anyone_ else while his beloved senpai was on stage. It really only worked once. And by the end of the day he was so wound up and sexually frustrated he could barely stand himself.

“Can you behave or do I need to chase you off to your boyfriend?” Ryuutarou teased as they returned home.

“I'm sure he's got other plans for tonight,” Aoi said, shaking his head. “I'll just ... go for a run or something. I'll be fine.”

“Yuu....”

“I'll be fine,” he snapped, jamming his feet into sneakers. He hated that his mood was hurting his mate, but he refused to put Ryuutarou - or anyone else in the household - in danger. A run to blow off some steam and a cold shower and he would be fine. At least with Tousan's house being out in the middle of nowhere, chances were low of him accidentally hurting some innocent stranger.

~*~*~

Sugizo was well and truly exhausted by the time they got home. He wasn't quite prepared for the way Hiro practically shoved him into the nearest wall as soon as they had the door closed, kissing him with urgent hunger. Overeager hands slid down his hips, grabbing his ass and pulling him firmly against his boyfriend's hard body.

“Hiro....”

“I need you,” the vocalist growled.

“Hiro, I'm –,” but he was cut off by another demanding kiss, the younger man's hips - and his obvious erection - rolling against him. He groaned at the back of his throat, weak to the needs of his lover. Sugizo wasn't sure how much stamina he had left, but perhaps.... With a creak of leather, he sank to his knees before his boyfriend, nuzzling a hip before glancing up at Hiro with utterly feigned demureness. Hiro groaned, rocking forward in a move that was somewhere between a plea and an order. Sugizo couldn't completely hold his innocent act, a sly smirk slipping past his lips as he slowly pulled down the zipper on Hiro's pants, then even more slowly started to nudge those pants down his lover's body until, with an irritated grumble, Hiro pushed down his own jeans and boxers both in one quick move.

Hiro was already hard enough, a drop of precum quivering at the tip, that it wouldn't take much to get him off, thankfully. Sugizo immediately felt guilty for that thought, shoving it aside to instead focus his full attention on his lover. Slowly, he dragged his tongue up Hiro's shaft until he reached the frenum tucked right under the head, flicking the little barbell with just the tip of his tongue. Hiro groaned, his head tilting back as he fisted a hand in Sugizo's hair.

“Fuck....”

He couldn't resist, repeatedly teasing the piercing until Hiro jerked urgently on his hair, wanting him up where he could kiss him. Squashing an urge to sigh, he gave in to his boyfriend's unspoken demand, letting Hiro steer them over to the bed while he pulled off his shirt.

“Fuck, I love seeing you in these pants,” Hiro mumbled, grabbing for Sugizo's ass again. “So fuckin' hot.”

Hiro was practically humping Sugizo's thigh and he was oddly fine with it. In his tiredness, his innate angelic nature was reasserting itself and while he was happy to rub his leather-clad thigh against his lover, he felt nothing in it himself. He traced fingers down Hiro's back, teasing against his opening briefly before pressing against the sensitive perineum. And hummed, tilting Hiro's chin up for a slow kiss as he felt his lover's release.

“... did you...?” Hiro asked tiredly.

“I'm good. Just gimme ten to get cleaned up, yeah?”

Hiro hummed an assent, melting bonelessly into their bed. Sugizo kissed his cheek, then slipped into the bathroom to clean up. He should have changed before they left the venue, Ryuichi would flip if he could see him as he looked just then. A tired smirk and a little angelic mojo and it was like nothing had ever happened. Setting his pants aside for the morning, he gave himself a quick scrub before walking nude into the bedroom.

He felt nothing at seeing Hiro already dead asleep without him.


End file.
